vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gereon Alexius
Summary Long before he took his place in the Magisterium, Gereon Alexius made a name for himself as a magical researcher in the Circle of Minrathous. He investigated the limits of the known magical laws, pushing the boundaries of what ordinary magic could accomplish in traveling through and controlling both time and physical space. His partner for much of his academic career was Lady Livia of House Arida, who specialized in studies of the Veil. Gereon's father ceded him his seat in the Magisterium in the hopes of spurring him to political pursuits. Magister Alexius became a tireless champion of education, criticizing his peers for pouring the Imperium's funds into the war with the Qunari at the expense of the Circle and demanding better schooling and institutions of higher learning for the Soporati. He also married his long-time partner Livia Arida, and took a position as professor of thaumaturgy at the Minrathous Circle. During the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, Grand Enchanter Fiona reveals to the Herald of Andraste that she has made the rebel mages under her care and herself indentured servants to the Tevinter Imperium, represented by Magister Gereon Alexius, in exchange for protection and eventual Tevinter citizenship. Alexius has taken things further and taken over Redcliffe Castle, banishing Arl Teagan and thus alienating the rebel mages' sole benefactor in southern Thedas. Alexius begins speaking about an 'Elder One', who will save his son, Felix, who by the time was infected with the Blight sickness, from certain death and restore Tevinter's glory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Gereon Alexius Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage, Tevinter Magister, Venatori Agent, Inquisiton Agent (conditional) Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning and ice variety), Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Automatic Defenses, Mind and Pain Manipulation (The Mind Blast spell can send people flying backwards, causing excruciating pain as well as draining the power of said pain to empower one's forcefield. Can remove negative status effects with it as well), Magic Nullification and Absorption, Intangibility, Teleportation, Portal Creation (Can create portals from the Fade to summon demons), Summoning, Enhanced Awareness and Sixth, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or speed up the flow of time. Kept his son, Felix, from perishing in the Blight. Warped the very fabric of time to arrive at Redcliffe before the Inquisition. Can time travel. Was ready to completely erase the Herald of Andraste from time, meaning they would never have existed), Temporal BFR (Sent the Herald of Andraste and Dorian Pavus one year into the future), Resistance to: Paralysis Inducement, Flash Freezing, Sleep Inducement and Stunning Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Magisters are regarded as one of the most powerful mages in Thedas. By standards, he is way above both First and Grand Enchanters, both of whom are capable of using Primal Spells; such as casting Earthquake which is around Magnitude 5.5, and create violent tornadoes. Can warp the very fabric of time, a feat deemed impossible. Comparable to an early-game Inquisitor) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Can take hits from the combined efforts of Solas, The Inquisitor, Seeker Cassandra and Dorian Pavus) Range: Low Multiversal with magic (Can open rifts into the Fade, the realm of spirits and dreams, as well as travel through time) Standard Equipment: His amulet and staff. Intelligence: Genius (A master of spells. With enough time, he was able to create powerful time magic; something that has not been achieved in history. Develops and researches magic for the Inquisition (conditional) and was Dorian's mentor) Weaknesses: Emotionally dependent on his son, Felix. Needs his amulet to focus his time magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7